Playing Games
by Trinaluv33
Summary: "It's the House; it's messing with our heads..."Amy had seen terrible visions of Rory hating her and then his dead corpse. Rory found her and claimed that House was messing with them. What had he seen for him to know that? 1-shot of what I think happened.


_Playing Games _

_By Trinaluv33_

**_Summary: "It's the House; it's messing with our heads..." Amy had seen terrible visions of Rory hating her and then his dead corpse. Rory found her and claimed that House was messing with them. What had he seen for him to know that? One-shot!_**

**_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Doctor Who or BBC...yet! My evil plans have not yet come to pass... If I DID happen to own Doctor Who, you'd know. Oh, you'd know. If you've read any of my other Doctor Who stories, you could see that I am a die-hard fan of Doctor Whump! :D _**

_Playing Games_

Rory and Amy ran from the taunting voice of the House. Amy was a few feet ahead of him. As Rory neared his wife, a metal door slid shut in front of him. Unfortunately, he had worked up too much momentum and was unable to stop his face from slamming into the door.

He stood there a few moments in shock. Amy was gone. Suddenly, the silence was overly obvious. He could hear Amy screaming to him beyond the door. "Amy! Amy, are you alright? Amy!" He stopped for a couple moments to catch his breath, and leaned his head against the wall. He couldn't hear Amy anymore. "What am I going to do?" He slid glumly to the cold ground.

As he sat there, listening to the painful silence, he heard a new sound. Laughing, he heard laughing! As he strained to listen more closely, he could make out two people laughing. One of the voices belonged to Amy.

"Amy!" He stood up quickly, grinning ecstatically. He took off running towards the voices. "Amy-" He turned a corridor, and there she stood, her vibrant red hair falling in waves over her shoulders. The Doctor stood beside her, grinning like a madman.

Rory grinned also. "Doctor! You've found us! Amy, are you alright?"

Amy smiled hazily and nodded. "I'm fine, Rory. You've been gone for days!"

Rory was taken aback by that. "D-days? No, I just turned the corner after we were separated and found you- and the Doctor. By the way, how did you find us, Doctor?" Rory looked at the Time Lord skeptically.

The Doctor only shrugged. Rory could've sworn he was smirking.

"Let's go then; the House is messing with us." Rory motioned for Amy and the Doctor to follow him and took off running.

A scream, and the door behind him had sealed shut, once more blocking his way to Amy, and now also the Doctor. He groaned. This was getting ridiculous. More giggly laughs came from a different corridor.

"What the hell?" Rory started towards the voices with a questionable eyebrow raised. The sight he found when he turned the corner stopped him in his tracks. Amy was seated on the Doctor's lap, dressed in a dark purple lingerie dress. Amy and the Doctor were engrossed in a deep kiss, and Amy was obviously enjoying it. Their eyes were peacefully closed, and they failed to notice Rory enter.

"Amy? Uh... What'cha doing?" Amy didn't even acknowledge him; she continued cuddling with the Time Lord. "Amy!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and slightly pulled away from Amy. "Uh, do you mind? We're kind of busy here. Take your pointy-nosed self elsewhere. Thank you." He went to kiss Amy again, but Rory pulled her away from him. Pushing Amy behind him, Rory slammed his fist across the Doctor's face.

"You were making out with MY WIFE!"

The Doctor stood back up, laughing hysterically. Amy was laughing also. Blood dripped from the Doctor's nose- Rory, from his nurse experience, could tell e had broken the alien's nose. Considering the circumstances, he didn't care.

Amy laughed softly, and slung her arms around Rory's neck. "Rory, you're back! You've been gone for years," She slipped a cold, metal object into his left hand, and whispered into his ear. "Finish him."

Surprised, Rory looked down at the object she had given him. It was a gun. "What? No, I'm not going to kill him. Sure, I'm a little peeved that he was making out with my wife, but- wait, did you say years?"

"Years," she cooed, walking temptingly around Rory.

Rory shook his head, emotions of amazement, surprise, and confusion written in his eyes. "Well, years...If I had been gone for years, I could understand you wanting to take comfort in the Doctor, sure- although, I'd hope it'd be a comfort of friendship, but...How did you even get that God-awful lingerie down here anyway?" A gunshot suddenly broke through the air, frightening Rory. He looked down slowly in shock. The gun in his left hand was smoldering. As he looked back up, he caught sight of the Doctor. His face had paled considerably, and he looked down at his chest, and the blossoming red spot on his shirt.

The Doctor's legs grew too feeble to hold him up, and his mind felt light-headed. Rory pushed away from Amy as the Doctor began to fall forward. He just managed to catch the Time Lord before he hit the hard floor. Gently setting him on the floor, Rory began putting pressure on the wound, ignoring the moans of pain from the Doctor.

"Doctor...I'm so sorry! I...I didn't mean to-" The Doctor coughed up blood, and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Doctor? Doctor, wake up! Please, you can't just desert us here..." Rory shook the Time Lord's shoulders, but the man didn't take another breath. He had to face Amy... He sighed, and slowly turned. "Amy, you have to believe me. I didn't mean-" No one was there. "Amy? Amy, where'd you go?" He turned back to the Doctor. Only a bone corpse lay in the Time Lord's place. Rory's hands were covered in dry blood. Rory stood shakily, and scrambled to the door. Some tears escaped his eyes. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Rory took a moment to just breathe. How had he gotten to this dreadful situation? Rory sighed and painfully opened his eyes. Surprisingly, the Doctor's corpse had disappeared. Looking down at his hands, Rory discovered the blood had vanished also.

Rory shook his head, desperately trying to clear the horrid memories from his mind that he knew he'd never be able to forget. "I have to find Amy." Rory, leaving that terrible corridor, left to find his real wife. When he reached her, he found her crying hysterically in the corner. He was about to ask her what she saw, but quickly changed track. _If I asked her what she saw, I'd have to spill what I did to the Doctor..._ "Amy, are you okay?"

Amy looked up in surprise, tears still spilling from her eyes. She jumped up and leaped into Rory's arms.

Rory couldn't bear to look her in the eye, the memories of what had happened, even though false, still on his mind. "It's okay...It's the House...It's messing with our heads..."

Amy didn't ask what he had seen, and Rory was glad. He didn't think he'd be able to tell her even if she did ask. It was the House, and they would leave it at that.

*****The End*****

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this scenario I thought up. Please review and tell me what you thought! **


End file.
